The answer is above the fireplace
by StormyChef
Summary: All you need to know is right in front of you. AU, SilMil, Senshi/Shitennou


_A/N: Standard disclaimer applies. I don't own these characters, I'm not making money off them. Please don't sue!_

_Thanks to all my friends at Crystal Restoration for the extra encouragement to get writing!_

_This was written for the SM_Monthly Fanfiction Challenge, Day 4 – Medieval. Enjoy!_

**The answer is above the fireplace...**

Makoto woke up and found herself surprised by her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly, and then sat up to have a better look around. There was a slight orange-y glow coming from a fireplace near the foot of the bed. _"Fireplace?" _Most everything was dark and shadowed, but she could see that the room was mostly empty other than the bed she was currently in, a large dresser on one wall, and a window on another wall with long curtains that were moving with the breeze. The bed sheets were soft, plain-white linen. On top of the sheets was a thick blanket which appeared to be made from the pelts of several different animals. This was definitely NOT her room. She shivered and slid out of the covers to go close the window and it was then she realized that she was nude. She gasped and grabbed a sheet from the bed to wrap herself in.

Thoroughly covered now, she went to the window to find that there was not actually a window but a hole in a stone wall. _"Where in the world am I?"_ she thought to herself as she peered out and saw nothing but rolling hills with a forest in the distance, the scene lit up by the full moon overhead. A stiff breeze blew through the 'window' and she shivered again, stepping away from the window. _"I really should find some clothes…"_

She walked through the room, noting that both the walls and floor were made of stone, though at least there were enough rugs on the floor that her feet wouldn't completely freeze. Moving to the dresser, she ran her hand along the wood, feeling the grain against her skin. _"Solid oak…very nice…"_ She looked around again to make double sure she was alone, and then opened the drawers one-by-one, only to find there was nothing but men's clothing that filled each drawer. Thoroughly chilled at this point, as well as incredibly confused, she decided to cross back to the fireplace to warm up enough for her to do some more exploring.

Standing before the fireplace, she made sure her sheet-dress was properly secured. Once satisfied she stretched out her hands towards the flames. As her fingers were warming she looked up to find something she hadn't noticed before. A painting of a man… _"And a rather handsome one at that…" _she thought as a flush rose to her cheeks. He had long brown hair, a slight smirk/half smile upon his lips, and wearing some sort of military garb with a sword in his hand with its point on the ground, almost like he was leaning on it. There was a name engraved at the bottom of the frame, and she leaned in to read it, her eyes squinting in the dark to make out the letters. _"Lord Nephrite, King of the West"_ Her eyebrows furrowed, a nagging familiarity tugging at her mind. She knew him from somewhere…

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching the door. Grabbing the sheet that was wrapped around her, she took on a more defensive stance just in case. The door creaked loudly as it opened, then closed. She stepped back slightly as the intruder entered the room. He - she assumed it was a he - was quite tall and wearing a cloak, and carried what appeared to be a rather large bundle. Most of his face was shadowed, but she could make out a familiar smirk as he moved closer to her. She continued to back away as he advanced, and kept one hand on her sheet and her other balled into a fist, ready for action. She was surprised though when he stopped and bent down in front of the fireplace, placing his bundle on the ground. Wood. Firewood. He threw a few logs onto the fire, which quickly caught and immediately made the room brighter and warmer. He stood back up and turned towards her and smiled before removing his cloak. She slightly gasped as his identity was revealed. She looked back to the portrait over the fireplace then back to the man in front of her and whispered, "Nephrite?" His smile broadened as he took a step closer to her, nodded an affirmative and opened his mouth to speak.

"_GOOD MORNING TOKYO! It is now 7AM and time for your instant traffic and weather report"_

Makoto sat straight up in her bed and gasped, clutching the sheets to her body. She gave a menacing look at her alarm clock which was now blaring in her ear and slammed her hand down onto it to cut off the noise. With the alarm now off, she rubbed her temples and sighed. "Another dream…" She threw the sheets off of herself and rose from the bed, her lips slowly turning up into a smile. "At least now I know his name."


End file.
